Pin Missile
by Nepryne
Summary: A fairy-tale type story telling how a jolteon learned to do a certain move...


[Note: Pokemon, of course, belongs to Nintendo/Creatures/Gamefreak and such. This isn't the best example of my writing (I wrote it for a contest a couple years ago), but it's the only fic I actually have finished right now that's decent. At the time, I was wondering why in the world jolteon learned Pin Missile, which is a _bug_-type move, in some of the games...well...here's my explanation for it. ^_^ ] 

* * *

Many seasons ago, before anyone could remember anything properly, lived a jolteon all by his lone self. This may not seem very exciting, jolteon living by themselves...happens all the time.....but back then, all the jolteon knew were electrical attacks.

And so, this tale is to tell how the jolteon got a certain attack.....that which is known to humans as Pin Missile.

This jolteon, known as Thunderlight to others, did indeed live a solitary life. It had not been long since he had become a jolteon, having had the fortune to chance upon a trainer's lost thunder stone. His mother, a venerable espeon, had decreed that he get the stone, for it was he who had found it.

And Thunderlight had it relatively easy.....he knew the woods in which he lived, he knew every place where food was available....

....but he didn't know what to do with an actual trainer. So one day, when a trainer came through, Thunderlight didn't quite know what to do. True to his instincts, he battled the trainer's pokemon, winning enough with his electric attacks. He was getting a bit cocky, but then the trainer decided to pull out a psychic-type - a kadabra.

Thunderlight, knowing about a Kadabra's healing abilities, and knowing that electric moves were not the greatest against a psychic, fled into the woods, much to the dismay of the trainer. He ran, and kept running, prefering to flee rather than run the risk of being captured....even though it made him feel like such a coward.

He stopped to catch his breath. Nearby, a paras was startled by the sudden appearance of the jolteon. "Dear me," asked the paras. "Whatever is the matter?"

"A trainer with a psychic type," replied Thunderlight. "And, alas, I ran away....for I have no attacks that are truely effective against such a one."

"Aah...," the paras rubbed its chin, or whatever a paras has of a chin, with one pincer. "Y'see, there are attacks that are effective against the psychics....those of the dark type....and those of bugs." At Thunderlight's quizzical glance, the paras gestured with a claw. "Come. I know of a move, one that we paras can no longer perform, but that may be of use to you....."

* * *

Thunderlight marveled at the simplicity of this new move. All it involved was aiming his spines at a target, and then shooting them off. He laughed as he practiced some more, this time embedding several thick yellow needles into the trunk of a tree.

"Marvelous!" he shouted. "And this will help me against psychics? What's the name of this attack?"

The paras shrugged. "I don't know. Its name has been lost to us for some time. Just think up a new name for it."

Thunderlight thought for a moment, then, after not thinking of anything, decided to leave it at that. It didn't really need a name, anyways, as long as he knew how to perform it.

He thanked the paras, and went on his way again. For a few days, everything seemed normal again....until that trainer showed up again. "My word!" exclaimed the trainer. "It appears to be that same jolteon!" He called out the kadabra again. "Okay, let's see how well we can get it this time!"

Thunderlight quivered a bit in fear, but didn't back down. Now, he thought, would be a good time to test out that new move of his. Positioning himself, he growled at the kadabra, and then let several spines fly.

The kadabra was unprepared for the attack, and went down quickly. "Ahh!" said the trainer. "Looks like it's stronger than we thought...." He called the kadabra back to its ball, and headed off toward the nearest pokemon center to heal it.

Thunderlight smiled to himself. He was very happy.

* * *

Some time later, at the pokemon center.....

"I swear, that's what I saw!" said the trainer. "This jolteon didn't use any electric moves to beat my poor kadabra...it just used some other kind of weird attack."

"...Really?" asked another trainer. "And, like, what did it look like?"

"Well, the jolteon fired its spines like missiles.....and they ended up looking like pins that had been launched."

"Pin missiles?" the other trainer and a couple others around him laughed. "What a joke! Hear that? Pin missiles! Yeah, right, like that'll ever catch on....."


End file.
